Amor Verdadero
by mary mustang cullen
Summary: El amor Verdadero, siempre se encontrara no se sabe donde, ni cuando, pero siempre estará, y lo encontraremos pero...¿Podremos mantener este amor?...Regalo de cumpleaños para Utakataka-caca-98.


**Amor Verdadero.**

 **Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

 **Dedicado a Utakataka-caca-98: Feliz cumpleaños Cami…te quiero mucho, espero que lo pases súper y este es mí regalo espero que te guste.**

 **Esme pov.**

Suspiro, sabiendo el horrible día que me espera, tengo que ir al colegio, lo peor es que tengo que ver a Carlisle, sabiendo que él no me hará nunca caso. Tengo 17 años, y estoy en mi penúltimo año de colegio.

-Esme, apúrate-grita mi madre.

Me baño y me pongo el uniforme, bajo las gradas;-Adiós, madre-digo mientras salgo, llego a mi horrible tormento.

-Hola, Esme-me saluda mi mejor amiga Carmen.

-Hola-

Entro y veo lo más doloroso, Carlisle con una chica, suspiro aguantando mis lágrimas mientas camino. Llego a la clase, y se pasa el día aburridamente.

-Esme-dijo Elizabeth, es una de mis mejores amigas también y la hermana de Carlisle.

-Hoy hay fiesta en mi casa, por si quieres venir-me dijo

-Claro estaremos hay-contesto Carmen por mí

Elizabeth se va:-Oye, no sabes si iré-

-Claro que iras-Dijo Carmen

-Carmen, sabes que odio la fiesta…-

-Pero iras si o si Esme Anne Platt-me amenazo.

Estaba en mi casa, cuando tocan el timbre-Esme, es Carmen-grito mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

-Ahh-gimo frustrada, sabiendo lo que me tocaría sufrir.

-Esme, levántate y ve a bañarte-entro diciendo Carmen.

-Sabes que no quiero ir-

-Sí, pero lo harás hazlo-me apura.

Entro obligada al baño cuando salgo, Carmen se está arreglando, comienzo a arreglarme también.

-Ten ponte esto-me tira un vestido.

Lo veo y es un color esmeralda, sabiendo que aria juego con mis ojos, corto, me lo pongo, y me termino de arreglar.

Cuando estamos listas bajamos, -Tengan cuidado chicas-nos dijo mi madre.

-Sí, no te preocupes-llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, con el auto de Carmen, cuando llegamos Elizabeth nos recibe.

-Gracias por venir-nos abrazó.

-De nada-entramos a la casa, como era obvio era una típica fiesta de adolescente, bailamos un rato hasta que Carmen me cambia por un chico, salgo al jardín.

-Hola-susurra una voz.

Volteo y veo a Carlisle-Hola-

-¿Te aburriste?-me pregunta.

-Algo, no me gusta mucho las fiestas-

-Sabes a mí tampoco-

-¿Enserio?-pregunte sarcásticamente.

-Sí, aunque parezca lo contrario no soy muy fan de ellas…y ahora no tengo con alguien con quien estar-

-¿Y tu novia?-inspeccione.

-No, tengo-

-Y la chica de hoy en la mañana-

-Celosa-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya quisieras-le contesto.

-Sí, si quisiera- creo que me sonroje, no contesto, -Si, Esme si quisiera que tuvieras celosa de mi…sé que no me creerás lo que te diré y estás en tu derecho, de no creerme, pero Esme me gustas, me gustas demasiado, y sé que eres la mejor amiga de Elizabeth. Y no sabes cuánto quisiera estar contigo-

Estoy en shock, total, Carlisle se me declaro-Carlisle…-suspiro-No sé..-

-Espera, antes que me rechaces dame una oportunidad de que enserio me importas-se acerca y me abraza-Enserio te quiero Esme-me besa en la mejilla y se a.

Quedo con una sonrisa, aunque tengo miedo de saber si es verdad lo de Carlisle.

Al rato busco a Carmen y nos vamos de la fiesta.

Carmen se queda a dormir conmigo-Carmen, hoy…Carlisle se me declaro-

-¿Qué?-

-SI, no me lo esperaba, pero todo fue tan hermoso-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto.

-Nada, me dijo que le diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que él me quería-

-Esme, tal vez es cierto, tal vez Carlisle te quiere-

-No se…sabes que lo he amado por años-

-Y el aparecer también-me abraza-Si quieres darle la oportunidad hazlo-nos quedamos dormidas.

Al día siguiente me levanto, despierto a Carmen y nos vamos a estudiar, Carmen me hace una seña de que voltee hacía tras, Lo hago y miro a Carlisle con un ramo de rosas, se acerca a mí-Hola, Esme-me besa en la mejilla.

-Hola-contesto sonrojada a mas no poder.

-Ten, son para ti-me tiende las flores.

-Muchas gracias-lo abrazo.

-Adiós-se vuelve a despedir de mi con un beso en la frente-Adiós Carmen-le dice, Creo que Carmen no reacciona.

-Esme-grita-Por dios vistes…-

-Sí, Carmen y no es necesario que lo sepa toda la escuela-

En eso se acerca Elizabeth-Wow…Esme, al fin veo que mi hermanito decidió abrirte su corazón-me sonrojo.

-Por dios lo vistes, Elizabeth-le cuenta Carmen.

-Créeme que sigo tan sorprendida, nunca lo he visto actuar con alguien así, Esme enserio está enamorado de ti…pero alguien me conto que fuiste cruel y no le dijiste nada-me reprocha.

Suspiro y me voy, entro a la primera clase, y la segunda me la salto, voy hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela y Carlisle está ahí.

-Hola-le digo sentándome a la par de él.

-Hola…¿Tú la niña buena que nunca se salta clases, que haces aquí?-

-Que cruel eres, me voy si te molesto-le digo bromeando.

-Nunca molesta…y ya enserio ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No sé, quería pensar…¿Y tú?-

-Lo mismo-nos quedamos en un silencio tan incómodo.

-Si Carlisle-

-¿Disculpa?-me pregunta.

-Sí, te doy una oportunidad-le sonrió.

-Esme, espero nunca fallarte e intentare nunca hacerlo, Estoy enamorado de ti Esme-Carlisle se acerca y me besa, suspiro sintiendo sus labios junto a mí, mi primer beso pongo mis manos en su cuello.

Me separo –También te quiero Carlisle desde siempre-digo esto y Carlisle posa sus labios sobre mí, seguimos así unos minutos hasta que Carlisle rompe el beso, me abraza.

-¿Quisieras salir mañana por la noche?-me pregunta.

-Claro-

-Paso por ti a las ¿8:00?-

-Por supuesto, creo que ya es hora de la otra clase-

-Sí, ya es hora-Carlisle me agarra la mano, y me besa, cada uno va para su salón, cuando entro Carmen ya está ahí.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Afuera, con Carlisle-

-¿Y?-me pregunta.

Suspiro-Me beso-le digo.

-Wow… ¿Y son novios?-me dice.

-Ehhh, oficialmente no, creo…mañana tengo una cita con el-sonrió.

-No lo puedo creer mi bebe está creciendo-dice Carmen.

Solo me rio.

 **Al día siguiente en la noche.**

Hoy es la cita con Carlisle, dentro de dos horas. Comienzo a arreglarme, no sé dónde me llevara, llamo a Carlisle.

-Hola-dice.

-Hola, ¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto.

-Sabía que lo preguntarías, iremos a Cenar-

-Ok, bye-

Me arreglo, me pongo un vestido azul, corte hasta las rodillas, mis zapatos con mi bolso, cuando estoy lista, tocan el timbre, agarro mi cartera y bajo.

Carlisle está ahí con mi madre. Con unas rosas.

-Hola-me dice.

-Hola-contesto sonrojada y volteo a ver a mi madre, que está sonriendo, -Iré a la cocina-dice mi madre saliendo.

-Estas hermosa, demasiado hermosa-me sonrojo-Ten-me besa.

-Gracias-le contesto y voy a la cocina a poner las flores

-Wow, Esme que lindo muchacho, es tan guapo y caballeroso-

-Mama-digo

-Tranquila diviértete-me dice salgo de la cocina.

-¿Nos vamos?-me pregunta.

-Claro-contesto nos subimos al auto de Carlisle, y llegamos a un tipo bosque, me le quedo viendo extraña.

Nos bajamos y Carlisle me ayuda a caminar, cuando llegamos me quedo en shock, hay una mesa con dos silla, con velas, y luces alrededor.

-Carlisle…es hermoso-

-No tanto como tú-me agarra la mano-ven-no sentamos a comer, durante la cena Carlisle me conto sus casos yo igual.

-Esme…¿Quieres ser mi novia?-me pregunta.

-Sí, claro que si-Carlisle me besa.-Vámonos-llegamos a mi casa.

-Carlisle, gracias por todo-

-No, Esme gracias a ti, por este maravilloso 25 de junio , nuestro día-me besa

Me ayuda a bajar del carro y entro, -Ya llegue-grito.

Y voy a mi cuarto, estoy tan emocionada, soy novia de Carlisle.

Al día siguiente Carlisle me pasa a recoger –Hola hermosa-me besa.

Llegamos a la escuela, Carlisle se despide y se va, en eso llega corriendo Elizabeth tan feliz-Esme, estoy tan feliz, cuñada-me abraza

-¿Qué?-pregunta Carmen.

-Soy novia de Carlisle-

-Felicidades-me abraza

 **1 año después.**

Hoy cumplo un año de novios con Carlisle, y el otro año iremos a la universidad. Me despierto con mi celular sonando.

-Feliz aniversario mi vida-me saluda.

-Feliz aniversario-le digo.

Carlisle me pasa a recoger mis padres ya saben que somos novios y están felices, llega con unas flores, y un oso.

Sonrió-Gracias-le digo mientras lo beso.

Le entrego mi regalo que es una billetera. Llegamos a la escuela, como un dia normal tuvimos clases, a la última hora, el profesor no llego y es hora libre, fui a ver a Carlisle y lo encuentro con Jane besándose.

-Carlisle…-digo, el ese separa.

-Esme…no-salgo corriendo llorando como pude creer que él se fijaría en mi corro , y salgo de la escuela hasta llegar a un parque comienza a llover. Comienzo a llorar.

-Esme, déjame explicarte-me seco rápidamente las lágrimas.

-No, Carlisle déjame, te comprendo sabía que nunca anduviste conmigo de verdad-me levanto

-Esme-me detiene-Jane me beso cuando llegaste me acababa de besar, te lo juro, tu sabes bien que no he salido con nadie en este año…Esme te amo, te amo y nunca te cambiaría por nadie, porque eres la mejor persona que conozco y yo no te merezco-

-Carlisle-lloro-Te amo, lamento haber pensado eso-Carlisle me besa, le correspondo el beso.

-Prométeme que nuca volverás a creer algo así-me besa.

-Te…lo…prometo-digo entre besos, cuando estamos suficiente empapados por la lluvia.

Carlisle me deja en mi casa-Entra-no hay nadie, le doy una toalla, y yo también me seco, como estaba lloviendo no pusimos hacer nada, así que nos quedamos en la sala, de repente Carlisle me comienza a hacer cosquillas.

-No, Carlisle-grito y salgo corriendo el me persigue me atrapa y me recuesta en el sillón, comienza a hacer cosquillas-Carlisle detente-me rio, se acerca y me besa-te amo-

Al final del día Carlisle se va fue nuestro primer aniversario, nuestra primera pelea, y nuestra primera reconciliación.

 **5 años después.**

Hoy cumplimos seis años de novios, los primeros años de universidad fueron difíciles hace 3 meses me gradúe con diseño de interiores, Carlisle este año se gradúa de medicina, al tercer año de universidad decidimos vivir juntos, al principio no les pareció la idea a mis padres , pero ahora sí.

Me levanto sin hacer ruido ya que Carlisle está durmiendo ya que es su día libre, preparo el desayuno, siento que me tapan los ojos –Feliz aniversario-me dice en el oído.

Me doy la vuelta –Feliz aniversario, te amo-lo beso.

-Te amo demasiado-terminamos de besarnos.

-Ven, desayunemos-cuando acabamos, me dice que tienen una sorpresa, me arreglo y nos vamos en el carro.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto.

-A forks-contesta, llegamos algo noche, y parqueamos en el bosque donde pasábamos casi todas nuestras tardes antes de irnos, me tapa los ojos, caminamos y me abre los ojos, esta como la primera vez que vinimos aquí, solo que ahora está mucho más decorado-esta hermoso-lo beso.

Cenamos entre recuerdo-Ven-me dice Carlisle agarrándome la mano, caminamos hasta que llegamos a un lugar iluminado por la luna.

-Esme, mi amor, mi princesa, mi vida, mi todo…te amo, y eres lo más importante de mi vida, desde que te vi, te amé, cuando me declare y nos hicimos novios empezaron los días más felices de mi vida. Te amo Esme…y quiero pedirte esto…-se pone de rodilla, y saca una cajita, abriéndola donde muestra un hermoso anillo, me tapo mi boca-Esme… ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Lo único que oigo es mi respiración entrecortada-Si-grito abrazándolo y botándolo-Si, acepto, te amo-lo beso, Carlisle me pone el anillo en mi dedo-Te amo tanto-nos levantamos y fuimos a la cabaña de sus padres, donde estuvimos juntos.

Cuando les dijimos a todos las noticias se volvieron Felices. Y el siguiente año, fue nuestra boda, donde eme convertí en Esme Cullen.

 **Un año después.**

Hoy es nuestro primer aniversario de matrimonio, Preparo una cena donde cenamos acompañado de la luz de la vela.

-Carlisle te tengo una noticia…estoy embarazada-digo, Carlisle se queda en shock, se rie-Esme te amo-me besa-te amo tanto, tanto, me has hecho tan feliz esto último años y hoy más seré padre, seremos padre-nos besamos compartiendo nuestra emoción por hacer crecer nuestra familia.

 **Porque todo lo más importante siempre será el amor verdadero.**

 **Nota de autora: Hola…**

 **Feliz cumpleaños Camila o Utakataka-caca-98 te quiero espero que te guste y las preguntas era para esto…lo lamento pero era sorpresa.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños amiga, gracias por estar conmigo eres la mejor.**

 **Te quiero.**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Bye.**


End file.
